New Leaf, new Boss
by KaitlynKrossing
Summary: Kaitlyn wants to go on a vacation in Leafvill, but she had no idea that as soon as she arrived, she would be appointed not mayor but...mafia boss?


New Leaf, New Boss

By

Kaitlyn Romanowicz

Chapter 1- The Arrival

When I had arrived on the train, I was planning my destination for a nice, warm vacation in a nice little spot called Leafvill. It was a quiet town, not too far to the ocean, that was the perfect spot for campsites and fishing areas, not to mention my favorite past time activity- bug catching. I loved bug catching. The sound when the net catches a creepy, crawling insect always made my heart pound with excitement in my new catch. I had my bug net with me, in the suitcase next to my seat, close to me like a baby Joey with it's momma kangaroo. Then, the train stops, loading another trainful of passengers off. Everybody leaves but me, and I see one figure get on. He is a cat, surprisingly, with a blood red sweater vest on. He had a gun in a holster that was on his waist and he sat on the seat across from me, without asking for my consent if he could sit there.

"Rumor has it that you're Kaitlyn." He said.

My eyes widen. How did he know my name? I slide back in my seat and take a quick glance out the window. "Yes. It seems that the rumors are true. And who are you?"

"Rover. Capital R, lowercase V."

"V? Why would I care about the V?"

"My last name is Vintrilli." Rover had told me, as rough as sandpaper.

"Oh. Never heard of that last name. So tell me Rover, what are you doing on the train?" I ask.

"Business. You?"

"Vacation." I answered.

He chuckled. "Sure." He muttered.

I look at him in shock. "What do you mean sure?"

He ignores me and hands out four pieces of paper with the backs facing up. "Pick a paper, any paper!"

"Okaay…" I say as I pick a piece of paper. I turn it over. It was a map.

"Now that you picked out your map to Leafvill, tell me. What's the real reason why you left? Did someone finally catch you? Grand theft auto? Murder?"

I laugh. This guy is pulling my leg. What does he think I am, a criminal? I am only a fourteen year old girl. The scariest thing I've ever done is get a guy to say hi to me. "No." I answer. "I am going here for a vacation, really, I am."

"Your 'rents?" Rover asked.

"Thought that I was too…independent, not being with them when they watch T.V and crap. I was actually, just typing my story in my room,"

"An author, eh?" Rover asked with a smile.

"Um…not really. I'm only fourteen. Not published."

"What do you do, just play games all day?" Rover asked with a laugh. "I'm guessing you play Animal Crossing."

"Um…yeah." I had answered meekly. "What does that have to do with-"

"We are arriving in Leafvill, any passengers going to Leafvill, please step off of the train." An announcement said throughout the speakers that were surrounding us in the train.

"Well, that's your stop, babe." Rover told me with a sly smile.

"I'm not a pig." I state. Remembering the old movie I watched on HBO. I don't know if it's just me, but when I guy flirts with me, I get really dumb minded, not knowing what to say, and making a total fool of my self in the process.

Rover smiles. "Good luck in your new life. This won't be the last time we meet, believe me."

"Are you going to visit?" I ask as I pick up my bags.

"On, we'll see. We'll see."

I nod and I start to walk out of the train. Somehow, I think I had just met the biggest perv in my life. I didn't care though. I just hope that I don't see him again. I notice that I'm in a train station, with only a monkey standing by the gates I had just walked out of. I nod to him as I walk out of the station. Then, I see something weird.

Animals are staring at me.

It's a weird kind of stare, like they are expecting me to do something. I was almost thinking of cracking a joke.

"Alright." A yellow dog says to the other animals. "Like we rehearsed."

"You got it." A blue reindeer said. "One…two…three!"

"WELCOME!" The animals yell.

I flinch at the loud noise and I look at the animals. There are three animals out so far. One, is the blue reindeer that had started the countdown. He seemed to wink at me when I noticed the green tracksuit he was wearing. Standing next to him, was a purple penguin with heavy mascara on. She had on a red shirt and she smiled at me. It wasn't a big smile, but it was still a smile. The last animal, was a koala. He was brown and he had on a black leather jacket with a t-shirt under it. He also had big, black sunglasses on. The yellow dog smiled as she came up to me.

"Hello!" She greeted with a smile. "You came! I'm so happy that you came!"

"Um…thanks." I mutter.

"I'm Isabelle." The dog said with a nod. "I can't believe you're the new mafia boss!"

"Hang on, what?" I asked.

"You know, mafia boss." She said, like it was obvious. She then looked at me with question. "Hey, ma'am? Is there something wr-"

I didn't even get to hear what she was saying.

I blacked out.


End file.
